


Nothing Promised, No Regrets

by Pinkist



Series: Honey, Honey (How You Thrill Me) [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, background 2jin only, no beta im fool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkist/pseuds/Pinkist
Summary: Wong Vivi is criminally beautiful, and it's Jo Haseul's duty as Student Council President to protect her students, even if she has to date the girl to do it.





	Nothing Promised, No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> ye the title is based off Voulez Vous, what about it?
> 
> This fic is unedited, im SORRY, but it will be edited eventually. In the meantime, enjoy

Haseul sighed for the umpteenth time that day, rubbing circles on her forehead as she scanned the next sheet on the pile. "Is this for real?" She muttered under her breath, sorting the complaints on the ever-growing stack of Vivi-related problems.

Heejin looked up from the adjacent table, oversized glasses sliding down her small nose. She pushed it up with a slim finger, frowning as she eyed Haseul's tired figure. "Is something wrong?"

Haseul bit her lip, hesitating for a second. "Do you know any Vivi's?"

Heejin’s eyes widened in obvious shock, her face turning a vibrant shade of red, as she coughed awkwardly.

Haseul raised a brow at Heejin’s strange behavior. She hadn't seen that reaction from her friend since three years ago when their friend Hyunjin had first moved to their school. Friend, being a _ very _loosely used term because Haseul was fairly certain there was something going on between her childhood friend and the tall transfer student. "Is she that hot?" Haseul asked bluntly.

Heejin nodded her head furiously, brown eyes earnest. "She's like an angel."

Haseul rolled her eyes, throwing another complaint onto the Vivi pile. "Apparently that's a problem."

Haseul cocked her head to the side in curiosity. "People are complaining about her?" Something about her friend's tone made Haseul wonder; was Vivi that great a person that Heejin couldn't even fathom the thought?

Haseul pursed her lips, brushing loose strands away from her eyes, sighing again. "Not really, but, well yes. People won't stop professing their love to her mid-class and a lot of students are getting really annoyed with having their lessons disrupted..."

"But that's not really her fault," Heejin defended.

"I know." Haseul admitted, "but I'm Student Council President, I have to do _ something _."

Heejin leaned forward on the desk, resting her head on her arms, her cheeks squished on one side, glasses askew. "What's the plan then?" She asked, pout in place.

"Shouldn't you have any suggestions, _ Vice President?" _

Heejin let out a whine, that meant once again, Haseul would be figuring out everything. Haseul resisted the urge to pinch her nose again, instead giving Heejin a light tap on the cheek. The damn rabbit was lucky she was cute, but next year Haseul would be graduated, and Heejin would finally have to do all the heavy lifting.

"Could you get Vivi, please?" 

"Isn't that the courier's job?"

Haseul breathed heavily through nose, eyes closed in building frustration

"Then could you get the courier?"

Heejin let out a small laugh, sensing Haseul’s irritation, and somewhat relishing in it. She readjusts her glasses again, and playfully sticks her tongue out, seemingly willing to comply at last.

A brief silence passes as Haseul watches Heejin, expecting her to get up and do her job, only for her pointed gaze to be met with an innocent blink.

"Aren't you gonna go?" Haseul asked dully, watching as Heejin settled further into her seat.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna get Yeojin?"

"Yeah, I just texted her."

"You have her number?"

"You don't?"

Haseul frowned to herself. To be perfectly honest she probably had less than ten contacts on her phone. It was even more depressing when she remembered that one of those numbers belonged to her homeroom teacher.

The silence was enough of an answer to Heejin, who cracked a smile on her friend's behalf. "That's just a little sad."

"Are we talking about Haseul again?" Yeojin’s obnoxious voice cut through the comfortable quietness of the room, smirking when Haseul groaned.

"Have a little respect, Yeojin, I'm your senior."

Yeojin released an affronted gasp, "how could you suggest that I don't respect you?"

"Please, I called you here to do your job."

"No really, how?! Heejin, defend me!"

"She really does respect you, Haseul."

"This is really not the issue now!" Haseul exclaimed, slamming her hands against her desk.

"Dramatic." Yeojin sang under her breath, but looked to her senior in expectation.

"Yeojin could you please grab Vivi?"

"Ooh!" Yeojin wiggled her brows, as if she knew something Haseul didn't. 

"Now that's just immature," Haseul stated, growing more and more impatient. While she adored Yeojin, the girl was just a little too... much, at least for Haseul. Everyone else seemed to thoroughly enjoy her junior's boisterous nature.

"She just wants to talk to her," Heejin, smartly foreseeing the end to Yeojin if the shorter girl didn’t shut up quickly.

"Oh! Another confession!" Yeojin smiled, clapping her hands excitedly.

"No, it's not!"

"Don't worry!" Yeojin assured. Haseul felt her anxiety spike. Things never seemed to end well when Yeojin said that. Still, there was nothing she could do now that Yeojin had bolted out of the room. At least Heejin was still here—

"Hey, Hyunjin just asked to meet with me, so I'll see you later!" Heejin said, rushing to the door, a hint of pink dusting her cheeks.

Well, Haseul thought. She was screwed.

* * *

Haseul cleared her throat, wiping her sweaty hands against her school skirt (ending just below her knees, as per regulation, noting how Vivi’s definitely did _ not _ follow the rules), the room felt much hotter than it did before, or maybe it was just the presence of her _ very _attractive classmate.

"Yeojin said you wanted to talk to me?" The angel -- Vivi said, brushing a smooth strand of dark hair behind her ear, smiling prettily at Haseul.

Haseul was pretty sure that Vivi wasn't actually a person. It wasn't possible. Vivi was deadly, and if she kept smiling like that Haseul’s heart would burst and she would die in the most unattractive way possible.

"Yes, um..." She fumbled over her words, staring stupidly at Vivi, before realising what she was doing. "A lot of people are complaining about you." Haseul blurted out.

The silence following her statement is so awkward it’s stifling. “...Sorry?” Vivi attempted, for lack of better thing to say.

Haseul shook her head furiously, hands waving wildly as she refused Vivi’s apology. “No, no, that’s not why you’re here. Um, basically some kids are mad how all the confessions to you are uh… Well, they’re sort of distracting -- disrupting! Disrupting the class. Not that you’re _ not _ distracting your class, you’re distracting _ me _\--”

Haseul cut herself off, stopping abruptly to prevent any other stupid statements from escaping her mouth. “...Anyway so… Any ideas… For that?”

Vivi, who had been smiling patiently throughout Haseul’s entire ramble, had now started beaming, crescent-shaped eyes sinking into her cheeks. “I have one,” she said.

Haseul leaned forward, intrigued, but still flustered by the sight before her. “So what is it?”

“Well the confessions would probably stop if I announced I was dating someone, right? They’d at least slow down.”

“You’re dating someone?” Haseul hated how her voice squeaked at the end, but she had to admit she’s sort of disappointed by this new revelation.

Vivi giggled, hiding her mouth behind her hands, leaning forward so that her elbows rested on Haseul’s table. “Not yet.”

Haseul’s brow furrowed in confusion. “So then are you planning to lie, or?”

Vivi laughed again, leaning closer, and Haseul felt like she should maybe lean back a little, except the closeness allowed her perfect view of Vivi’s irises, which are an enchanting light brown. She fought with herself when her eyes start trailing downward, past Vivi’s perfect nose, and down to her painted lips, plump and inviting.

Hansel's eyes darted back to Vivi’s eyes, when the girl cleared her throat. Haseul feels like a kid, caught one hand in the cookie car, but Vivi looks amused more than annoyed, and it’s cute the way her lip twitched into a small smile.

“I was thinking _ we _ could go on a date or something.”

The sentence made Haseul lean back sharply. The idea was appealing, Vivi was after all an absolute goddess, but… “You don’t even know me?”

“I could get to know you.”

Haseul’s hesitance was enough to make Vivi lean back too. “It’s a date, not _ dating _. If you don’t want to go it’s alright, and if you do want to go this time, but you don’t want to go the next time, that’s alright too. I just thought…”

“Yeah,” Haseul agrees. Her mouth moved before her brain, and she had no time to regret her words, not when Vivi looks so _ so _ happy.

“Cool.”

“Okay, but in the meantime, we need to do something about your admirers because four interrupted lessons is a lot.”

“Oh right, yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they grew up to become a lesbian billionaire couple


End file.
